


Two Hearts Beat As One

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, My boys got married, Rose has a nice gf, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas and Philips wedding day.





	

Philip woke up to his phone buzzing loudly on his nightstand. He sighed, rolling over, patting around until his hand brushed against the phone. He picked it up, squinting at the screen, smiling when he saw 'Lukas' in bright letters. He swiped to the left, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Miss me?" Philip teased, sitting up in his bed.

"You know I do." Lukas scoffed. 

"Is your dad really getting you up this early?" Philip asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, he's really obsessed with this being perfect, I guess."

"It could be worse, Lukas.."

"I don't think anything is worse than waking up at 7:30 in the morning." Lukas yawned, running his fingers through his hair. "Did you sleep good?"

Philip shrugged as if Lukas could see it. "It was okay.. I wore on of your shirts to bed.."

"I bet you looked hot." 

Philip sighed. "Keep it in your pants, okay? The ceremony is at one. Then the reception at two and that'll only be like two hours." 

Lukas groaned. "I can't believe it's this big of a deal, why can't we just go to the court house?"

"Because I wanted a wedding and your dad decided that I should go all out." Philip climbed out of bed, peeking out the window.

"You still at Helen and Gabes?" 

"Course I am, you woke me up."

"Sorry."

"Mhm." Philip turned around, looking at his room.

It was empty for the most part minus the tuxes and a few bags of his clothes. A TV sat upon a dusty nightstand along with a remote with the back broken off of it. His bed was still the same, too big for one with a pretty wooden headboard. On each side of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp on it, normally they'd be covered in papers and books and his camera, but not today, staying in this room wasn't Philips normal and it hadn't been for years. He was 25 after all, he had a nice house with a big yard, a dog, and an adoring boyfriend, or should he say soon to be husband? 

"Think I can sneak over?"

"Lukas."

"You said it yourself, Philip, I miss you." 

Philip could hear Lukas' grin on the other end of the phone. "It's bad luck to see me before the wedding."

"I've seen you for 7 years, another day won't be bad." Lukas bit his lip. "Please, Philip, I'll only be there for like 10 minutes."

"Helen will hear your bike coming, she'll chase you away with the hose."

"I thought she was kidding."

"Helen doesn't make empty threats." Philip laughed. "But I guess.. if you wanna risk it and sneak over you can.." 

Lukas smiled even wider. "I'll be there in 10. Don't go anywhere."

Philip opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the ding signaling that the call had ended. He turned his phone off, dropping it on his bed. He sat down next to it, laying back on his bed, closing his eyes.

He was getting married today.

-

Eating breakfast with Helen and Gabe was a mess. Gabe was on the phone with Bo, talking about where Lukas had ran off to. (Gabe was covering for Lukas, thankfully, god knows his dad would kill him if he knew he broke a tradition.) As for Helen she was trying her best to flip flip the pancakes correctly. (Again, thankfully, Gabe stepped in and helped her with that too.)

Once the pancakes were made and the table was set Philips phone buzzed in his lap. He glanced down and saw Lukas' name on the screen.

"I'll um.. I'll be right back."

"Don't be too long, you still need to shower and eat and get your photos taken."

Philip nodded. "Okay, it'll only be a few minutes."

Gabe raised an eyebrow at Philip, mouthing the words 'good luck.'

Philip jogged up the steps, slipping his phone into his sweat pants. He stepped into his bedroom, peeking out the window, only to be startled with a rock hitting it. He jumped back a few feet, sighing.

Another rock hit. Then another.

Philip pushed the window open, ducking when another rock was thrown in. He stuck his arms out the window, waving them around. When they weren't hit he stood up straight and peeked out, getting hit with another rock.

"Lukas!" Philip whisper yelled. "When someone opens their window you stop throwing rocks!" 

Lukas smiled sheepishly, waving. "You look good this morning."

"Sweet talking isn't going to fix hitting me with rocks." Philip picked the rock that landed in his room up and tossed it out the window. "And don't look too long, we don't need any bad luck."

Lukas groaned, covering his eyes with one hand. "Fine. I love you."

Philip grinned. "And I love you. Now go."

Lukas shook his head. "Snapchat me selfies of you in my shirt."

"I wear your clothes every day."

"But this is our wedding day. It requires snapchat proof."

"You're an idiot."

"And you said yes."

Philip felt his cheeks heat up. "Yeah, I did.. now go, they probably see you."

"Can I take one more look at you?" Lukas asked, spreading his fingers and peeking out. He bit his lip, dropping his hand. 

"There. You got a look." Philip waved his hand. "I'm serious, go."

"Think you can sneak down and kiss me?"

"No, I can't." Philip ran his fingers through his hair, gasping when he saw Helen walking towards Lukas.

"What?" Lukas squinted, looking up at Philip.

"Helen, plea-" Gabe called from inside but the hose was already turned on. Helen aimed it at Lukas, smirking.

"I told you that you can't come over! You boys can spend a few hours apart!" She yelled over the loud rushing water.

Lukas screamed, running away, shaking his hair out like a dog. 

Gabe sighed, turning the hose off. "Helen."

"He just gave us bad luck."

"He's a kid in love." Gabe smiled, walking towards her. "You remember that, right?"

Helen dropped the hose, a rapping her arms around Gabes neck. "Sure." she mumbled, kissing him.

Gabe kissed back, only pulling away to look up at Philip. "Go eat breakfast! It'll get cold!' 

Philip huffed, nodding and shutting his window. 

-

By noon everything was chaos. Gabe and Helen were running around the house trying to get ready and also talking on the phone with various friends and relatives. Philip wasn't as worried as everyone else was, he also wasn't really rushing around. He was just drying his hair from his shower and getting dressed.

He had to head over to Bo's to get ready since the wedding was being held outside on the Waldenbeck property and the reception in the barn. 

Philip slipped on his shoes and grabbed the hanger with his tuxedo hidden safely in the clothing bag. He stepped out of his room, peeking around. 

"Helen! Gabe! I'm heading over to Bo's!" Philip called as he walked down the steps, checking his phone.

Gabe jogged towards Philip, grabbing his keys off the kitchen table. "I have to drive you over."

"Why?"

"To keep you two separate."

"Isn't a wedding supposed to do the opposite?" Philip asked, walking towards the door.

Gabe shook his head, chuckling. "Well, buddy, you aren't at your wedding yet." 

Philip grabbed his jacket, stepping out the door. "Don't I know it."

Gabe unlocked their car, walking down the front yard and climbing in. He turned on the car, glancing out the window at Philip, smiling.

Philip hung his tux in the back of the car, opening the passenger side, climbing in and sitting down. He buckled up, sighing. "Is my mom not coming?"

"No, she ran into traffic so she's gonna meet us at Bo's."

"Why are you taking me there anyway?"

"To make sure Lukas doesn't sneak out to talk to you." Gabe turned around, backing the car out of the driveway.

"Why is that a rule anyway? I wanna be able to see my boyfriend all the time." Philip sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Because it keeps the excitement building. You know they're gonna look good but you don't know how good." Gabe nudged Philip, starting to drive down the gravel road. "Plus, it's always super cute to get the moment when the husband sees his husband for the first time. They're always so shocked."

Philip laughed. "I doubt Lukas will have any reaction. This kind of stuff isn't really his thing."

Gabe shook his head. "Jesus Christ."

"What?"

Gabe had a small smile on his face. "Nothing, it's just really funny how you can't see the way Lukas looks at you."

Philip felt a blush creep up his neck. "He doesn't look at me like anything."

"Philip, please, he looks at you like you hung the moon and all the stars in the sky."

"Does not."

"Does too."

Gabe shook his head, putting his hands up for a few seconds to show his defeat. "Fine."

"Fine." Philip looked around the car quickly before groaning. "I left my Polaroid at home."

"Yeah, well, Helen and I around to dress using it tonight. We're gonna take all the pictures you could ever want." Gabe glanced at Philip, smiling. "I promise."

Philip nodded, smiling a little. "Thank you, Gabe."

Gabe waved off his apology, pulling into the Waldenbecks driveway. "It's nothing, you're our boy."

Philip unbukled his seat belt and climbed out, going to the back, opening up the door and pulling his tux out. "Where am I going?"

"Bo says he wants you up in one of the spare bedrooms to get ready." Gabe replied, getting out of the car.

"And Lukas?"

"I think he's just in his room with his dad and a few other family members."

Philip looked at the ground as they walked, chewing on his lip.

"What's wrong, Philip?" Gabe asked, rubbing his back.

"I'm nervous Lukas' family won't like me. I've only met half. The ones that come to Christmas every year and they love me, but what about the other half? What if they don't approve?"

"Do you really think Lukas would care about how his family feels about you?" 

Philip nodded. "He has a big family, Gabe, it could make a bad impression.."

"Bo and Lukas love you. Lukas' grandma adores you. His aunt Mary and Uncle Chris love you. Their kids love you. His grandpa loves you. That's already a lot."

Philip opened his mouth to reply but stopped when Bo stepped up to his front door. Bo opened the door and waved at the boys.

"Morning." He muttered, holding the door open for Philip. 

Philip walked up the steps, smiling at Bo. "Can I call you dad, now?"

Bo cracked a smile, shaking his head. "God, no."

Gabe stepped inside after Philip, Bo shutting the door behind them.

"I'll show you where the room you're in is, Gabe can get ready in my room or your room, I still have to help Lukas."

Gabe chuckled. "Didn't he get his tie in such a bad knot you had to cut it off?"

"Yeah, and go buy him a new one." Bo chuckled. "My son will not be wearing a clip on tie at his wedding."

Philip started on the steps, keeping his eyes on the top of the stairs. He pulled out his phone, unlocking it and opening Lukas' chat. 'I miss you' he typed, hitting send. He stepped onto the second floor, glancing at Lukas'  door before walking down the hall.

"It's the last door on your right. Across the hall is the bathroom. If you need anything call me!" Bo called, knocking on what Philip assumed was Lukas' door. 

Philip opened the door to his room, stepping in and smiling. He shut the door, hanging the tux on the back of it. He walked across the room, peeking out the window, smiling wider than he had all day.

Outside there were rows upon rows of white chairs. Tons of people were out there moving things around. Most were workers but some were some of Lukas' cousins and uncles. And then there was Rose, who was telling everyone where to put everything. Wedding planning had become so much easier with Rose by Philips side. She knew where to get everything and what would look best and also Bo loved and adored her still so when she asked him to pay he was more than happy.

Philip pressed his forehead to the window, waving outside to Rose who had spotted him watching. She gave him a thumbs up next before turning back around to the chairs.

Philip pulled away, shutting the curtains, flipping the light on, and unzipping his clothing bag.

Time to get ready.

-

It was 12:15 when the first knock came on his door. There was still a good half hour to focus on getting ready but Philip didn't really need it. He had his suit and tie on, along with his shoes. (Shoes that Gabe had to run and get because Philip forgot them.) He his curls were covering part of his forehead so he ran his fingers through his hair, never tearing his eyes from the mirror.

"Come in!" Philip yelled, looking down at the mascara laying on the dresser. (Rose promised it would look good so she put some on Philip and now he can't stop worrying everyone will notice and think it's bad.)

The door opened and a tall figure stepped inside. Philip closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Two arms wrapped around Philips waist and a face buried itself in Philips neck.

"Lukas." Philip mumbled, running his fingers through Lukas' hair.

"What?" Lukas mumbled, kissing up Philips neck. 

"You're breaking the rule again. Now our wedding is definitely gonna go bad."

Lukas slapped Philips chest, standing up straight, looking at Philip through the mirror. (And okay, maybe Lukas does look at Philip like be put the moon in the sky, maybe.) "Don't freak yourself out, it looks fine."

Philip turned around, smiling up at Lukas. "You still shouldn't be here. It starts in 45 minutes, you can wait that long."

Lukas slid his hands around to Philips back, sliding them lower. "But I missed you." He pressed his forehead to Philips, walking him back until his legs hit the dresser

Philip scoffed, grabbing Lukas' tie and pulling him down for a kiss. "I miss you, but we get to spend our entire honey moon together."

Lukas nodded, sliding his hands around Philips body. "You look so good."

Philip blushed, pecking Lukas' lips. "You look pretty good yourself, big guy." Philip patted his chest. "But you need to go." Philip turned Lukas around, pushing him towards the door.

Lukas turned around, grabbing onto the door frame. "One more kiss?"

"Lukas?"

"Just one."

Philip sighed, grabbing his tie, pulling him into another kiss, sliding his other hand up Lukas' chest and tangling it in his his hair. 

Their kiss was cut short when they heard heels clicking in the hallway. Lukas pulled away, peeking out to see Rose.

"Lukas!" Rose grumbled, walking up to him. "You're supposed to be getting ready. In your room. Away from Philip."

"I know, I know, it's a rule and if I see him our wedding will go to hell." Lukas muttered, backing up.

Rose slapped the back of his head. "Go to your room. If I see you messing with Philip again this heel will go so far up your ass!"

"Is that a kinky thing?"

"Lukas." Rose warned. (Ever since she became a teacher she's gotten way better at using her mom voice.)

"Yeah, yeah, okay, mom." Lukas sighed, walking down the hall, going into his room and slamming the door shut.

Rose turned back around, smiling at Philip. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was curled and her eyeliner was perfect. She had on this beautiful strapless dark blue dress with ruffles at the end. Her heels were just as perfect as anything else and they looked brand new, knowing Rose she probably spent 100 dollars buying them.

Philip smiled back, stepping out of the way so she could go inside. 

"Have you touched your eyes since I put the mascara on you?" She asked, shutting the door and walking towards the dresser.

Philip shook his head. "No and it's been really painful." He mumbled.

Rose ran her fingers through her hair for a few times. "Good, don't touch them at all. And when you get to that fancy house you're spending your honey moon in just sneak off and wash it off."

Philip nodded. "Do you think Lukas likes it?"

"Honey, this isn't meant to sound mean, but I'd be surprised if Lukas noticed his hair changing a color. He isn't that observant." Rose smiled, rubbing hid arm. "But you look good.. just not as good as me."

"You're right, I wouldn't want to outshine you on my wedding day." Philip teased, looking at himself in the mirror. "I can't believe this is happening.."

Rose frowned. "Why? Lukas has been into you since you first came. He was so bad at lying, by the way."

"No.. just.. I really.. I was always let down in life, you know? I never really got promises that were kept and I never had people stay and here we are with me getting ready to marry a boy I met when I was 17."

"And are you happy about it?"

"Definitely." Philip replied without missing a beat. 

Rose stepped up to him, running her fingers through his hair and fixing his tie. "Good, because you, Philip Shea, deserve this."

Philip smiled, blinking away a few tears, wrapping his arms around Rose, hugging her tight. "I don't deserve you."

Rose laughed, hugging him back. "Yes, you do, Philip, you deserve people that love and care about you and you deserve happiness and everything in between. You've never done anything to deserve what you've gotten in life." She kissed his cheek. "And if Lukas doesn't treat you good call me and I'll beat his ass."

Philip pulled away, smiling. "Thanks, Rose."

"Don't need to thank me, girlfriends help each other out." She nudged him, looking into the mirror again, smiling at herself. "Even if I'll always be the prettier one." She winked.

The two both looked in the mirror, Philip straightening his tie and Rose fixing her makeup when another knock came through the door. Philip twisted around, walking towards the door. 

"If it's Lukas make sure you tell him I'll strangle him."

Philip chuckled. "Yeah, I will." He opened up the door, smiling when he saw his mother.

"Baby.." Anne whispered, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "You look so handsome."

Philip looked down shyly, smiling at the ground. "You look beautiful, mom." 

Anne waved off his compliment, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "Today's about you, sweetie." 

Rose smiled, turning around. "I think I'll leave you two alone." She made her way towards the door when Anne touched her wrist.

"You look beautiful." She smiled, rubbing Roses arm. "Philip is so lucky to have you. He talks about you all the time and he's even showed me pictures of when you model. You're so talented."

One of the widest smiles Philip had ever seen spread across Roses face. "Thank you so much, Ms. Shea, it means so much." She took Anne's hand in her own. "And Philip has told me plenty about you, it's so nice to finally be able to meet you."

Anne smiled, squeezing her hand. "Can I talk to you later?"

"Of course." Rose leaned over, kissing Anne's cheek, walking out and closing the door behind her.

Anne turned back to Philip, looking him up and down, smiling. "You look so grown up."

"Mom.." Philip laughed.

"Let me have this moment.." She whispered, covering her mouth. "You're so handsome, Philip, my handsome boy." A few tears escaped her eyes. 

Philip smiled, pulling his mom into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Mom.. don't cry."

"I can't help it, my baby is growing up and he's starting a life and he's happy." Anne pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"But you're gonna make me cry." Philips voice cracked as he laughed. 

Anne shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'll stop." She laughed, looking up at Philip. "Lukas is a really lucky boy.."

Philip felt a blush creep up his neck. "If anyone's lucky it's me. Have you seen him?" 

Anne nodded. "I did, I checked on him before I came to your room."

"Really?" Philip asked, turning around and fixing his tie.

"Yeah.. I thought he could use a little motherly love before the wedding."

Philip looked down, smiling. "That was really sweet of you mom."

Anne shrugged, walking up behind Philip, looking at him. "Well, he's my boy.. just like you.. gotta make sure he's doing okay." 

Philip wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, sweetie.." she rubbed his chest, playing with his tie. "Save me a dance?"

"Of course." 

Another tap came from the door. 

"Philip!" It was Bo. "It's time!" 

Anne kissed Philips cheek. "I better get to my seat." She smiled., picking up her skirt as she ran out of the room, brushing past Bo and muttering a small and quiet apology. 

"You ready?" Bo asked, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

Philip glanced out the window, looking at the rows of chairs now filled with people. And his fiancé at the alter. He turned around, smiling at Bo. "I'm ready."

\- 

Waiting on the back porch was one of the most agonizing things. Philip hated knowing he was so close to getting married but he still had to wait. 

Then the music started playing and his mom gripped his arm tighter.

And then the most agonizing thing ever began.

Walking down the aisle was torture. Not because of all the eyes on him. Not because of the fear of falling. And definitely not cold feet. It was torture because Lukas looked beautiful. It was torture because Lukas looked so beautiful and perfect with blonde hair falling across his forehead and his sky blue eyes shining in the light and god, Philip would do anything to be able to take a picture of it, but he couldn't because more important things were happening than his urge to take photos of his beautiful soon to be husband. He was going to get married.

Anne walked him to the alter, kissing his cheek once she was done and then she walked to her seat. She sat down, crossing her legs, giving Lukas a thumbs up.

Lukas licked his lips, pressing them together, trying his hardest to hold back a smile. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." Philip replied, taking Lukas' hands in his own. 

"You look really.." Lukas took a deep breath, looking Philip up and down, biting his lip. "Wow."

Philip grinned, squeezing Lukas' hand. "You look really wow, too." 

Lukas chuckled, shaking his head. "I love you."

"I love you." Philip replied, resisting the urge to kiss him. 

The words the priest were saying hardly mattered to the boys. They were stuck in their own world, all words and clicking of cameras disappearing from their minds. 

"Now, Lukas, you may say your vows." The priest smiled, looking down at the two boys.

Lukas dug around in his pockets for nearly two minutes before he pulled out a small folded up paper. He unfolded it, glancing up at Philip, smiling. "Okay, now, I know I haven't always been the best with words.. believe it or not I had like five different people help me with this.. but I threw that version away.. Philip.. you showed me how to be myself, it sounds dumb like it'd be on some Hallmark card but it's true. I was never my true self until I was with you. You stuck with me during some real hard shit and somehow you still love me. It was really shocking to me.. and.. I'm just really thankful I guess. I love your eyes, your hair, your lips, your hands, your mind, and everything else that adds up to you. I really like it when you say my name and kiss me before you leave. And I really like staying up late and watching Bates Motel with you. I promise I'll treat you good. I'll be home before five every night and I'll ask if you're okay when you're gone and I'll make you soup when you're sick. I'll stay by your side when you're in between jobs and have nothing to do and I'll be there when you have so many jobs you're barely home. You're my best friend, you're my favorite person and.." Lukas glanced up at Philip, his smile widening. He folded the paper back up and stuffed it into his pocket. "You're amazing... I mean you're awesome." He reached out, taking the ring from Rose, slipping it onto Philips finger. 

Philip took a deep breath, looking down at his ring then back at Lukas. "I guess it's my turn now.." He smiled, looking up at Lukas. "I really love you, Lukas, you're my world, you're my best friend." He took a deep breath. "You're the one I want to spend my good and bad days with because with you there's hope and with you there's a smile. My life hasn't been the easiest but I'm glad I went through the hard parts with you because you kept me sane. I honestly believe we were made for each other from the way our hands fit together to the way we think. You make me a better version of myself and you make me love myself. I want to spend my life with you. I'll always be there for you no matter how hard it gets, I'll give you everything I can and I promise I'll always love you." Philip took the other ring from Rose, slipping it onto Lukas' ring finger.

"Lukas Waldenbeck do you take Philip Shea as your lawfully wedded husband." 

"I do." Lukas grinned.

"Philip Shea do you take Lukas Waldenbeck as your lawfully wedded hus-"

"Yes. I do." Philip beamed.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband." The priest smiled. "You may now kiss your husband." 

Lukas wrapped his arms around Philip, pulling him close and kissing him hard. Philip kissed back, tangling his hands in Lukas' one neat but now messy hair. The two ignored the clapping around them only focusing on each other. Philip pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, smiling up at him.

"You're my husband now." Philip hummed, holding onto Lukas' tie.

Lukas nodded, kissing him again. "And you're mine."

\- 

The reception was like a fairy tail, white tables were set all around the room with six chairs at each with lanterns and white Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling. Philip couldn't believe Bo pulled it off. It was perfect. The two newlyweds stayed hand and hand the entire time. 

Philip and Lukas made their way to a table near the front. Lukas pulled his hand away quickly, walking over to a chair, pulling it out. He glanced up at Philip, smiling.

"Is that for me?" Philip asked, stepping up next to him.

Lukas nodded, staring at Philips lips. "Mhm." He leaned down, pecking his lips. "Gotta be a gentleman."

Philip laughed, sitting down in the chair. "Relaxed. We're married now you don't need to be all sweet."

Lukas scoffed, slapping the back of Philips head. "Whatever." 

"Hey, hey, hey.." Philip grabbed Lukas' tie pulling him down. "I love you." He kissed him softly.

Lukas blushed, kissing back, pulling away when he heard someone clear their throat. "Hey, Rose." Lukas smiled, sitting down next to Philip. He put his arm around the back of Philips chair, pulling him into his side.

Rose smiled. "You two look so good together, I'm so glad Lukas finally proposed."

"I didn't wait that long, alright?" 

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm only letting you win because it's your wedding day."

Lukas scoffed, glancing down at Philip, smiling a little. He ran his fingers through Philips hair, kissing hid head.

Philip pushed into Lukas' touch, still looking at Rose. "Where's your date?"

"She's getting food." 

Lukas kissed Philips shoulder, taking his hand and holding it. 

Philip rubbed Lukas' hand with his thumb. "She?"

"Yeah, I dumped Derek, I'm with this girl named Amy now, she's so sweet." Rose glanced behind her, smiling at the girl in a light purple dress.

The girl had long black hair and dark brown eyes, matching with a pretty tan. She had ballet flats on with her hair half up half down. It was obvious Rose had done it.

"She's beautiful." Philip smiled. "I hope she's treating you good."

"Oh, she is, she definitely is, you know I won't take anything less than perfection." She turned around, looking at the girl again. "She's perfect."

Philip patted Lukas' leg, standing up. "I'd love to meet her later, it's not every day someone makes you this happy."

Rose looked down, trying her best to hide her smile. "Yeah, okay." She nodded, turning around and walking away.

Lukas pulled Philip into his lap, rubbing his sides. "You're more interested in meeting her girlfriend than spending time with your husband."

Philip turned his head, kissing him. "That's not true. I got my whole life with you, this might be one of the only times I'll get to see Amy." 

Lukas shrugged, kissing Philips cheek.

"Your dad's staring at us."

"Philip."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Hes probably proud of me. I'm not the greatest person and here I am marrying you, someone who's way out of my league."

"Please.." Philip scoffed.

"Baby, my dad loves you, he's loved you for years.." Lukas rested his chin on Philips shoulder. "Trust me, I had to get lectured by him on how to treat you nice and how to have safe sex."

Philip giggled, turning his head, kissing his cheek. "Okay, okay, I trust you." 

Lukas smiled at Philip, pressing their foreheads together, their noses brushing together. "Husband."

Philip pulled away, standing up, taking Lukas' hand. Lukas stood up, leaning down and kissing him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Ladies and gentleman, the newlyweds first dance." Gabe announced, setting the microphone down on the table, pressing play to a playlist, the song All About Us by He Is We starting to play.

Lukas pulled away, holding Philips hand, guiding him out to the middle of the dance floor. He pulled Philip close, wrapping one arm around Philips waist, taking Philips hand in his other. Philip wrapped one arm around Lukas, resting his head on his shoulder as they started to sway to the music.

Lukas looked down at Philip, smiling. "This is insane."

"What do you mean?" Philip whispered, peeking up at Lukas.

"All this.. I'm.. I'm dancing with you in front of everyone."

"Yeah, you are." Philip smiled, pecking his lips. "I'm proud of you." 

Lukas looked around at everyone then back at Philip. "Yeah, well, it's nothing."

"It's a big deal, you're finally comfortable and happy with who you are." Philip pulled his hand away from Lukas' to cup his cheek. "And I love you, Lukas, so much." 

"I love you, too, Philip." Lukas pecked his lips, wrapping both of his arms around Philips waist.

Philip stepped onto his feet, wrapping his arms tightly around Lukas, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Are you crying?" Lukas asked, rubbing Philips back.

"Shut up." Philip whispered, blinking away tears.

"It's good crying, right, like I didn't screw up our dance right?" 

Philip shook his head. "This is just really perfect."

Lukas pulled away, cupping his cheeks, making Philip look at him. "It's what you deserve." He smiled, kissing him softly.

\- 

Once the first song ended a few more songs played, upbeat and slow, every single song played was from Philips playlist he made for Lukas. (A playlist he may or may not have added to for years.) But then it was time for the mother and son dance. 

Anne walked onto the dance floor with her long skirt flowing around her legs. She ran her fingers through her hair, giving Philip a small wave as he walked up. Philip put one hand on her hip, the other hand taking hers. They started to sway to the song playing, smiling and laughing. 

Lukas knew it was selfish, he knew he should be happy for Philip and he was, a huge part of him was happy for Philip and an even bigger part was happy that Philip and him were married, but he couldn't help it, his mind kept drifting back to his mom. Months ago while they were planning the wedding Lukas decided he wasn't going to dance with his father at all and that dancing with Rose during a mother and son dance was just too weird. He didn't really have anyone else and he couldn't help the ache of jealousy in his chest when he saw Philip and his mom smiling and dancing.

He put his face in his hands, taking a few deep breaths, running his fingers through his hair. When he sat back up Anne was making her way towards him. She stepped in front of him, sticking her hand out.

"Come here." Anne smiled, taking Lukas' hand. 

Lukas shook his head. "I don't really-"

"It's a mother son dance, Lukas, and you're my son by extension, so are you really gonna say no to me?" She asked, a small smile on her lips.

Lukas shook his head, standing up, holding her hand tight, walking with her back over to Philip. The three wrapped their arms around each other and slowly swayed to the music, laughing at jokes they made while they were in their own little world.

\- 

After a few more songs Philip and Lukas decided that it was time to separate (against their will) and talk to their guests. Lukas went across the room to his sponsor and his dad along with a few other motocross boys Philip barely knew. (It's not that Philip didn't care, it's that they switch sponsors and competitions so much it's hard to keep up.) As for Philip, he went across the barn towards a few of Lukas' family members along with Rose and Amy.

Philip walked towards them, wrapping one arm around Roses waist, smiling at the two. "So when we're you gonna introduce me to this lovely lady?" 

Rose rolled her eyes. "I told you to come over here but you waited." She glanced at Amy, biting her glossy lip. "This is Amy, she's a first year teacher in my building and we're on the same grade."

A wide smile spread across Philips face. "Workplace romance." He teased, nudging Rose.

"Nothing is as cliché as marrying your high school sweetheart, Philip." Rose replied, pulling away from Philip and taking Amys hand.

Amy waved, smiling. "Hi.. your wedding has been really amazing, you did so good. It's amazing.. my photography senses are tingly I just wish I had a better camera than just my phone."

Philip gasped. "You're into photography?"

"Oh definitely." Amy nodded. "I do it as a hobby but I wish I was lucky enough to have it as a job."

"You're looking at someone who's lucky enough to have it as a job." Philip grinned, tensing for a few seconds when two arms wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Who are you bragging to now?" Lukas asked, kissing Philips cheek and running his fingers through his hair. (He always claims he's just "fixing it" but they both know he's lying.. neither of them mind though.)  

Amy smiled, glancing at Lukas. "So you must be the lucky husband."

Lukas nodded, grinning. "Definitely." He turned Philips head, pecking his lips. "But you're pretty lucky yourself if you've got Rose."

Amy nodded, squeezing Roses hand, smiling at her. "Don't I know it. She's so out of my league."

"Baby.." Rose smiled, leaning over and pecking her lips. Amy smiled into the kiss, cupping Roses cheek.

Lukas groaned. "Philip, they're looking cuter than us at our own wedding."

Rose pulled away, smiling. "We'll try to keep our cuteness to a minimum for you two."

"Thanks." The two boys responded in unison.

\- 

Cutting the cake was one of the best things and the worst things of the night. Best because it's cake, duh. And worst? Because Lukas thought it would be cute to smear it all over his face and even get it on his suit. (Not that Philip minds that much, Lukas' smile after it was so cute Philip couldn't be mad at all.

Lukas scooped off some of the frosting on Philips cheek with his thumb, smirking. "Oops."

Philip rolled his eyes, taking Lukas' finger in his mouth, licking around it and cleaning all of the frosting off of it.

Lukas cleared his throat, glancing around, praying that no one noticed his bright red face. Once everyone was back to chattering amongst themselves Lukas grabbed Philip by the tie, tugging him forward, kissing him hard. When he pulled away he leaned down and kissed the shell of Philips ear. "You're gonna pay for that later.." Lukas growled, walking past Philip and slapping his ass.

Philip smiled, picking up his glass of water from the table, taking a drink. 

Thank god for honeymoons.

-

The wedding was slowly coming to an end and Philip knew it was time to face his fear. Yes, Bo Waldenbeck paid and set up the entire wedding. No, he hasn't said anything mean to Philip for years, not since before Lukas came out, but lord help Philip he was still terrified of Bo. Philip walked up to Bo, tapping his shoulder, his smile faltering slightly when Bo turned around.

"Hello, Philip." Bo muttered, his eyes trained on Philip, his might pressed straight in a line.

"Hi, mister- Bo- sir." Philip replied, squeezing his glass so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"It's Bo, you can call me Bo, you're my son in law now." He patted Philips back so hard it hurt.

"Okay, Bo.. I.. I wanted to tell you thank you. This wedding was beautiful and I know it must've been a lot and I'll gladly repay you-"

"You don't need to repay me. You make Lukas happy, you're a good guy, I wanted to do this, okay?" Bo raised an eyebrow, taking an sip from his beer.

Philip nodded, smiling a little. "Thank you.. so much. This wedding has been beyond perfect and it's better than anything I could've dreamed of. It's so good, you did a great job."

Bo patted Philips back but this time he kept his hand on his back. "It's no problem, son, trust me." 

Philip nodded, sticking his hand out. "You're not as scary as you seem."

"That's because you haven't made made me mad yet." Bo replied with and straight face.

Philip watched Bo for a few seconds before Bo started laughing and walked away.

Needless to say, Philip was terrified.

\- 

The wedding ended almost as fast as it began and now they were all cleaning up. Technically, Philip and Lukas didn't have to stay and clean up but they wanted to.

Helen drug two chairs across the floor, shaking her head. "You know you boys don't have to help us, you should be going out on your honeymoon by now."

Lukas shook his head, rolling a folded up table towards the corner of the barn. "It's fine. We don't need to hurry."

"Plus, you guys all did so much for us today, it's the least that we could do." Philip smiled, folding up another, glancing over at Lukas.

Bo carried a table past Helen and Gabe, out the door. "None of you guys need to be here, I can handle it myself after all I planned it and set it up." 

Helen threw the two chairs into the stack against the wall. "Can it, Bo, we're here, we're helping, accept it!" 

Lukas jogged over to Philip, picking up the table with Philip, rolling it towards the other tables. "Dude, I swear Helen is the only person who isn't terrified of my dad."

Philip nodded. "Oh, yeah, definitely." 

They set the table up, pulling each other into a hug. Philip slid his hands around to Lukas' chest, unbuttoning his jacket. 

Lukas chuckled, slipping his jacket off. "What was that for?"

"You just look really good in white." Philip smiled, kissing Lukas softly before walking back to the group is tables and chaos in the middle of the barn, Lukas following behind him.

\- 

It took about an hour to put all the chairs and tables up and another hour to take all of the lanterns and Christmas lights down. Then they had to tell everyone goodbye before they went down and got Lukas' bike.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Philip asked, holding his jacket in his arms.

Lukas shook his head. "I'm not telling you before we get there. You can guess all you want but your puppy dog eyes won't work on me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Philip, I'm sure, I really wanna keep this a secret." 

Philip put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll stop asking." He leaned against a tree, watching Lukas check all of the things on his bike.

"What about clothes?" Philip asked a few seconds later. "Don't we need to pack and take your dad's truck?"

Lukas grinned, standing up and shaking his head. "Nope, I was able to pack everything and get it down  there before today."

Philip nodded, smiling a little. "Of course you did."

Lukas tossed a helmet to Philip, pulling his own on, turning on his bike, revving the engine. Philip pulled on his helmet, climbing onto the back of Lukas' bike and wrapping his arms around Philips midsection.

"Ready?" Lukas called.

"Ready!" Philip replied, squeezing Lukas.

And with that the two boys sped off into the sunset, kind of like a movie.


End file.
